In the state of the art, remote controls are known for opening doors both in accesses to areas, such as garages, or in accesses to vehicle interiors. The communication between the said remote control and its receiver occurs by means of a radio-frequency signal. When a button is pressed, the remote control sends a signal, and a receiver located on the door, proceeds to open it. One disadvantage of such a remote control is the limited number of doors that users can open. In general, remote controls store an opening code for a single door, and at the most, a limited number of codes for a limited number of doors. Another disadvantage of the traditional remote control is that it does not make it possible to control and manage accesses remotely: i.e., we cannot interact on doors from long distance, or obtain information on their status.
Recently, systems have come onto the market that make it possible to access garages, using mobile phones as remote controls, and dispensing with the traditional remote control. The disadvantages lie in that together with the access door, an extra control module needs to be installed that controls its opening and which interacts with the mobile phone. But in addition to this there is also another additional disadvantage, that the control modules need to be connected to the internet, either by cable or in a wireless manner via a router, which is not viable in some locations. Furthermore, these are not systems that are compatible with previously existing devices, which turns out to be another disadvantage. If we want to remotely control and manage a significant number of doors, we have to install a module on each door, which turns out to be a disadvantage, and to install the corresponding internet connection, which is another major disadvantage, where doing so is even viable.